Olympus no Naruto
by WhatDothLife
Summary: DISCONTINUED. He was raised in Olympus by his father, the god of the sun. All his life, he was told he would be strong, but in the face of danger, can he live up to other people's expectations? Super Naruto with a lot of Greek Mythology mixed in.
1. He will be strong

**I'M BACK BITCHES. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW STORY. JUST A WARNING: DON'T EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES. ALSO, I HAVE NOT DECIDED ON A PAIRING AS OF YET.**

* * *

Admittedly, she was very beautiful, but not more so than any of his past lovers. Still, as the fair-haired immortal looked on as Uzumaki Kushina drew her bath; he could not help but be entranced. He had watched her many times before. While she was fighting, eating. Sometimes he was even content to watch her sleep from his kingdom in the skies. It was not the first time he's felt this way about a mortal and the only thing that stopped him from taking her right there and then was his overwhelming misery. He wished he had never foreseen her death in his prophecies. Naturally, he had also searched for knowledge of their future son's well-being, already knowing that the Kyuubi would be sealed inside of him. For this, he bore no grudge against the Yondaime, the greatest demigod since Heracles, who was another son of his father. No, Apollo took solace in the fact that his son would be even greater. He himself would make sure of that. But if that asshole of a Hokage tried to move in on his woman one more time, surely Zeus could not hold him accountable for the death of his son.

**October 10****th****, The Night of the Kyuubi Attack**

The product of many sleepless nights lay before him. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage looked at the seal he developed and the notes pertaining to it that filled papers which encompassed his whole desk. With his new seal, he would be able to defeat the Kyuubi; there was only one problem. He needed a sacrifice, but not in the normal sense. He needed a newborn baby whose still developing chakra coils could survive the power of such a great beast. But the only baby that had been born that day was that of Uzumaki Kushina, his old red-haired crush. This, in itself, posed another dilemma. How could he, a man of honor, ask her to give up her child? A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and opened it only to see the very woman that plagued his thoughts.

"There have been rumors going around the village. You need a baby." _How can she be so calm at a time like this._

"Yes," he responded hesitantly. That was the only thing he could think to say.

With a sigh and a generous number of tears, Kushina told the blond man in a voice laced with sadness, "You can use him. For the village." Another sigh escaped her full lips. "You can use my baby."

Minato was at a loss for words. She was actually doing his job for him and volunteering her child. He just then noticed the small white bundle she carried. _And I thought ninja were supposed to be observative, _he chided himself half-heartedly. "Th-thank you." He searched for the right words. "You have no idea how much this will help Konoha."

"Actually I do," she replied. "And that is the only reason I am sacrificing my child. My last family in this world."

"He will not die, you know. You'll still have someone around to love."

"Yes and I will always cherish him, but you know as well as I do that the villagers will blame him for all this."

"I'll do my best to get them to see him as the hero he really is, but after tonight it will be up to my nephew Sarutobi."

"Nephew?" Kushina questioned. Like most of the village, she had no idea that since Minato was the son of Zeus his half-sister was Athena, who was, in fact, Sarutobi's mother.

"Just forget it." After a long and awkward pause, the blond Hokage continued. "I have to prepare him for the sealing. You might not want to be here to see it.

The red-haired beauty looked down into the big blue eyes of her baby and said in a quiet voice, "Just let me say goodbye. "

"Of course. I will be back in a few minutes with all the materials."

As soon as he left, another tall blond man appeared before her. Without looking up, she knew it was her lover, Apollo, the god of the sun.

"He will be strong," he assured her.

Kushina looked up. "Wha-" but for a second, her eyes flashed gold and she instantly understood.

"He will be strong," he repeated in firm tone.

" Yes. Very," she agreed. They embraced and shared a passionate kiss. All the while, little Naruto looked up with intelligent eyes that were wide with curiosity.

"Do not fret," the handsome god said as their lips parted. "I will take care of him." All she could do was nod as her body was still in a state of euphoria. She broke out of it however when she heard footsteps. Apollo quickly departed.

"Are you done?" the Yondaime tentatively asked when he stepped into his office.

"Yes…Here," was his answer. He suddenly found a baby thrust into his arms and looked up to meet the eyes of Uzumaki Kushina as she said, "His name is Naruto." He looked down at the rosy-cheeked child that he held and could literally see the aura of godliness he emanated. _At least I can die knowing the Leaf will be in good hands._ When he looked back up, all he could see was the back Kushina as she exited the room. She felt tired and weak and decided to go to bed. _I'm in no shape to fight the Kyuubi. I need rest, _she thought. Of course, this was true. After all, she was going to die later that same night, but neither she nor Minato knew this. Only Apollo, who was already grieving.

**2 hours later**

Minato had just finished drawing the necessary seals onto the newborn. He concentrated and sensed all the Hiraishin seals he had hidden all over Konoha and the surrounding forests. In a yellow flash, he disappeared and reappeared just outside of the village, close to where his ninja were fighting the mighty behemoth. Wasting no time, he swiped his thumb on his teeth, drawing blood and thrust his palm onto the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" All the shinobi and even the humongous fox stopped their fighting to see look at the huge poof of smoke that materialized out of nowhere. As it cleared, everyone could see a blond-haired man who was tiny in comparison to the giant toad whose head he was standing on. Cries of "He's here!" and "We're saved!" pierced the air.

"Gamabunta-sama, this will be our last battle."

The toad solemnly nodded and said, "It has been an honor to fight by your side. You will be missed by all the toads. Now quickly, tell me what you need me to do."

"Get me close to it and keep it still. I'll do the rest."

With a mighty leap, Gamabunta launched he and his charge into the air and landed right in front of the Kyuubi. It roared at him, but he was undaunted. He grabbed 4 of its 9 tails in each hand. The last of the fox's tails lashed around violently and made one thin, long slash down Gamabunta's eye. While all of this was happening, Minato was rapidly performing seals. When he was finished, he yelled "Shiki Fuuin!" at the top of his voice. Only he and the Kyuubi could see the ghostly apparition that appeared behind the Yondaime was currently sticking its hand through Minato and into the Kyuubi. Only they saw as it slowly removed its hand with Kyuubi's pure black soul in it and put it into Naruto's stomach. The seal on his belly glowed and when it died down, the seal faded away.

Minato's eyes grew dull and lifeless and his summon disappeared in a great cloud of smoke. He and Naruto fell towards the earth, but Naruto's father was there to catch his son. Apollo looked into his son's eyes and then into those of the dying man on the ground.

"You will have a place of honor in Hades's kingdom; only reserved for great heroes."

Minato smiled a smile that seemed to say, "As if that's what I was worrying about." He slowly closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

Sarutobi was the first on the scene. He saw his uncle and bowed deeply. "Are you taking your child?"

"Yes, but do not worry. In 13 years, I will bring him back. He will become one of your shinobi, but be warned. He shall be far stronger than any other his age. One day, he will even surpass your late Yondaime."

Sarutobi nodded and sensed others were approaching. "I mean no disrespect, but you should leave."

"I agree." With that, he summoned his golden chariot that was pulled by his mighty steeds and seated himself at the reins with his child sleeping quietly on his lap. As they flew into the sky and towards Olympus, Naruto's eyes opened and changed into a brilliant gold. Then, his eyelids dropped back down and all was calm.

* * *

**AND…I'M DONE. SORRY THAT IT IS KINDA SHORT. THERE ALSO MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES CUZ I JUST HAD TO PUT THIS UP TONIGHT AND MY BETA'S ASLEEP. AGAIN, DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE ANYTIME SOON. BLAME HIGH SCHOOL.**


	2. So Apollo's son finally comes

**It might seem like I'm emphasizing familial relations too much, but I just want to make it clear how all the gods are related for those who are not as familiar with Greek Mythology. And I know that the "Great Twelve" is actually Thirteen but Hestia sucks so screw her. ENJOY!**

**Beta: Orca Owl**

Agony! If it was possible for a young child's mouth to pronounce, that would have probably been his its first word. A close second would have been anguish. The pain started when he got up in the morning and continued until he went to sleep at night. If it weren't for the Kyuubi and a healthy amount of ambrosia healing his wounds, he would have a multitude of scars all over his body. Was this truly what it meant to have the blood of a god flowing through your veins? If it was, then he was really going to love the rest of his life. Naruto lived for the euphoric sensation of burning in his surprisingly developed muscles. It wasn't everyday you saw such a toned 8-year old. It was even rarer to see one with lustrous golden hair and even brighter gold eyes.

Naruto wore a big grin as pulled his head out of the clouds and focused on his wrestling match with one of his father's cattle. Yes, cattle are not usually very good sparring partners, but come on…the cows of Apollo had to be a little superior to the common variety.

Wham! "How you like me now, BITCH?!"

"Naruto!" The blond-haired boy promptly bowed his head in the presence of his father.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"I'll forget I ever heard that. We have more important things to do anyway. We're visiting my uncle, Poseidon."

"Why?" he asked. It was not that he or Apollo was hostile towards the sea god. It was just that immortals rarely ventured to each other's domains; especially if they were one of the Great Twelve.

"It's time you had a bow of your own. I was going to commission Hephaestus to make you one, but I want your bow and quiver to be made by the Cyclopes, who are currently residing in Poseidon's underwater forges. But that is not the only thing we will be working on. You will also begin your training in the arts of healing and prophecy."

"H-h-hai tou-sama." Naruto replied, not even hearing anything after "bow". Since he could walk, he had expressed an interest in learning how to use his father's signature weapon. It was only natural he would want to reach the same level of mastery as Apollo and his twin sister, Artemis. _Even though Aunt Artemis hates me, but then again, she hates all men… _

Apollo walked up to his favorite son and laid his hand on his shoulder. In an instant, they were in a grand palace that resembled an aquarium. It had windows that showed swarms of sea creatures of all sizes swimming in their natural habitat. In front of them was a dark-haired man on a transparent throne made of Stygian ice, from the waters of the River Styx. As soon as Naruto saw him, he kneeled, awaiting the command to stand. If Poseidon was surprised by their arrival he did not show it. Instead, he calmly looked them up and down and then spoke, "Rise, child." Poseidon ordered to Naruto, who immediately complied. Then Poseidon smiled at Apollo. "Beloved nephew. It is a joy to see you here in my kingdom. What is the nature of your visit?"

"My son, Naruto, is in need of a bow. I wish for the Cyclopes to craft one for him out of celestial bronze," said the fair-haired god, getting straight to the point.

"Well, as you can imagine, they are not very sociable. I cannot allow you to see them, but I will tell them for you. We have an abundance of celestial bronze, so you will not have to worry about that. It should be delivered to you by sometime next week."

"I am filled with gratitude uncle."

"Anything for the favorite son of the favorite son of my brother," said Poseidon with a chuckle accompanied by a warm smile.

"Well it is time we take our leave. There is still much young Naruto has to learn and only five more years to do it," Apollo glanced over at the young blonde who looked ready for the challenge.

Poseidon nodded, "Then farewell nephew. You and your son are always welcome here."

"Goodbye." And with those parting words, Apollo once again placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and transported the both of them back to Apollo's sacred ranch.

"Sit down son. We will fill the time until you get your new bow with lessons. Now pay attention. And if you slack off, there will be consequences," warned the sun god.

With a sigh, Naruto did as he was bidden and replied "Hai tou-sama." The torture began.

**One Week Later**

The day had finally come. He was expecting it sometime that week, but had no way of knowing when exactly it would come. When he saw a figure in a distance, flying through the air, his heart soared (I know…sounds kinda gay). With his better than perfect eyesight, he could easily distinguish the form of a man who seemed to be a little younger than his father who wore a pair of gold sandals with small wings on each side. The wings were flapping and were apparently what was keeping the man aloft. The weird thing was he was flying "Superman Style." Immediately, Naruto knew it was Hermes, the messenger god. In his hands was a long package wrapped in fine silk. If his brain had been working properly, he would have probably gone to fetch his father, but his exact thoughts were: ­_Fuck that.­_

The blond boy ran to meet Hermes who had just touched down. "Evening Naruto. Where's your father? I've something for him."

"Actually uncle, I think that's for me,." Naruto grinned.

"Yes, I had my suspicions. I was wondering when you would get a bow of your own." Hermes handed Naruto the package and watched as the blonde boy unceremoniously plopped down onto the ground and proceeded to carefully unwrap it. It was a long process as Naruto was trying very hard not to tear the delicate silk. When he was finally done, the first thing out of his mouth was a gasp. ­_It's beautiful, _he thought.

Naruto was in awe of the masterful craftsmanship of the Cyclopes as he gazed down at the marvelous golden bow that he took out of the bundle. The bow was flexible, yet sturdy, and fit perfectly in the contours of his hands as if it was made for him. He pulled the string experimentally and was surprised to see an arrow appear between his fingers right before his eyes. The arrow looked as if it was made out of celestial bronze as well. _It looks like they really went all the way with this,_ Naruto thought in awe.

Hermes laughed at Naruto's reaction. This was his first time seeing the bow, but he was expecting something of the sort, having seen the Cyclopes' handiwork before. What he did not expect was for the bow to be personalized like it was. There was a pattern of laurel leaves all over it, not to mention the snake that looked like it was wriggling up the limbs. All in all, one could not wish for a better crafted weapon.

Naruto looked up from his newest obsession when he heard Hermes speak. "Dearest brother, how nice for you to find time out of your busy schedule to meet with me," the messenger god stated sarcastically.

Apollo smiled and replied, "Just make this quick. I do have a planet to keep warm." They both chuckled a little at that as Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to stare at his new bow.

"As you can see, I have come to deliver to you what appears to be your son's new bow. It's about time. I thought he'd be loosing (yes it's a word, get off my ass!) arrows before he could walk. But then of course, that time was reserved for boring lectures about his duties and blah blah blah."

A flicker of annoyance crossed Apollo's face as Hermes made fun of his teachings. "Your presence ceases to amuse me brother. If your business is done here, then I kindly ask that you take your leave."

"Ah you were always so susceptible to teasing." Hermes said as he slapped Apollo's back in an amiable fashion. "But if it be your wish that I leave, then I will honor it. Good day…or night. Not really sure what time it is here. The sky is always filled with light." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

­_What the hell is the point of the flying sandals, _were the simultaneous thoughts of father and son.

After a few moments of silence, Apollo finally decided to speak to Naruto, who had been watching the dialogue carefully and finding it quite amusing. Looking down at his son's big gold eyes, he said, "I trust your bow is to your liking." All the demigod could do was nod frantically. "From this day forward, you will train to master this weapon and the 'special features' it no doubt contains. Mind you, you will still have to continue your other studies, but your life will basically focus on that." He punctuated his statement by staring pointedly at the bow in Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled, but his father caught it and went on. "I know this has been your dream, but even if it wasn't, you would have no choice in the matter. This-" The bow suddenly appeared in Apollo's hands and he held it up to the sky. "-is your birthright."

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt the need to bow to his father. And bow he did- a deep, deep one where his head almost touched the soil beneath him. Despite his father's harsh words, he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. "Hai tou-sama."

**5 years later**

It was around noon. A blonde boy that looked to be in his early teens stared up at the towering gates ahead of him. He could clearly see the lookouts posted on the top of the gates, but they had not spotted him yet. And if all went well, they never would. Guards can be troublesome after all. The boy closed his eyes, allowing him to concentrate easier. Molding a small bit of his chakra, he bended the light around him so anyone looking would only see what was directly behind him. He then crouched and without warning leaped over the gates, cushioning his landing with chakra. He looked back at the lookout tower and smiled when he saw that the two men had not seen any trace of him. _Perfect. _He strolled down the streets, skillfully dodging and weaving through the massive crowds of people that were common during that time of day. The boy walked for a good half an hour before he realized…he had absolutely no idea where he was going. Jumping onto a nearby roof without a sound, he scouted out the village. _That old man would probably live in the tallest building. _Finding it was a simple task as it could even be seen from outside the gates. He jumped from roof to roof until he reached the front door. _There's probably a bunch of receptionists and officials in there. I really don't feel like dealing with them. _So with practiced ease, he willed his chakra to flow to the soles of his feet and calmly walked up the side of the building.

When he reached the top, he knocked on the window and waited. The old man inside looked up from his paperwork and openly said, "What the fuck?" He got up slowly and cautiously walked over to the window. Opening it, he looked out and saw a blond boy who looked to be about 13. That color hair was uncommon in those parts. But the thing that really got his attention was the eyes. The brightest golden orbs that stared deep into his soul. When he saw them, he lacked the ability to even gasp. Instantly he knew who this boy was. _So Apollo's son finally comes…_

The boy jumped in without an invitation and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the large desk in the center of the room. The old man sat in the same chair he had been sitting in before he'd been interrupted. Wiping the look of surprise off his face, he got ready for business.

The boy was the first to speak. "Hello Hokage-sama."

The old man replied, "Hello…Naruto." He paused and continued. "And welcome to Konoha."

**FIN**

Sry for the wait. I know I warned about it, but it was still longer than I expected it to be. Hoped you like the chapter. Next time, expect to see some of Naruto's badass powers. And vote in the poll in my profile about who should Naruto be paired with.


	3. Bored

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Betaed by Orca Owl.**

* * *

_Why am I here again? _Was the single thought that plagued Naruto's mind as he continued to ignore the boring lecture that he had put up with for fourteen days now. It had been a long and agonizing two2 weeks since Naruto arrived in the hidden leaf village. Apparently, his father had sent him off earlier then expected, and instead of spending all his time honing his already highly developed skills, Naruto had to sit through the pre-training lessons in the Konohagakure Academy. Or, in layman's terms, hell. Not only was the classes agonizingly boring, but also there was almost no information that was practical enough to be used in the outside world. Out there, knowing who the Nidaime Hokage's aunt's third cousin twice removed was wouldn't stop your enemy from killing you any faster. _Guess no one told Iruka-sensei that_, Naruto internally thought as he continued to listen to Iruka's never-ending rant on the history of the leaf village.

Sure there was a lot of horrific stuff about this, but looking back, Naruto realized it hadn't all been bad. He'd met some cool people, albeit, most of them had been batshit crazy *cough* Sakura *cough*, but at least he had gained something he'd never had a chance to have when he was living with his father: friends. The young demigod never dreamed that such a simple thing as human companionship could make him feel like he did when he was surrounded by the few classmates that weren't insane; like Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and others too.. It almost made sitting through boring lectures bearable. _Almost._

"Okay class. Today is the day you've been waiting for all year. The day that will decide which of you will go on to begin your careers as official shinobi of the leaf. Today is the Genin Exams," exclaimed Naruto's sensei before he paused for a moment to let the excited chatter die down. "I want all of you to try your best so we can accurately determine your skill levels." With this said, he looked pointedly at Naruto. "Now I'll have Mizuki pass out the written test, which will make up the first portion of the exam. You can begin as soon as you get your test. Good luck."

Our blond hero looked down at the paper that his sensei's assistant placed on his desk and sighed. It wasn't that the questions were particularly hard, so much as pointless. After a brief moment of contemplation, Naruto felt the page blurring a little as his eyes grew heavier. Internally wishing he hadn't stayed up all night wandering around the village, Naruto decided to take a nap for the time being and tackle the questions when he woke up. About 55 minutes later, Iruka's booming voice forced him to wake. "Five minutes left. For those of you who are not done, hurry up." _Shit, I slept too long..._ Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized there was only one way that he was going to pass this test.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this_, Naruto thought idly as hefocused a tiny bit of his chakra into his gold eyes, causing them to glow. In his mind's eye, he saw Iruka grading a student's paper as well as all the right answers. (Remember Apollo is also the god of prophecy). Naruto quickly wrote the correct answers down on his own test sheet, much to the confusion of Iruka who had seen him gain a look of concentration on his face and suddenly fill his recently blank paper.

Having "finished" his test, Naruto waited until the last two minutes of the test to pass up his paper before Iruka said, "Time's up. Everyone put your pencils down and hand me your papers. Once all your tests have been collected, follow me outside; that is where we will begin the next part of your exam. The kunai and shuriken throwing technique."

Once all the tests had been collected and everyone was outside Iruka proceeded to explain the next part of the test. "You will all receive five kunai and five shuriken. You must aim at one of the vital points on the dummy, they are marked in red, and try to hit as many of these vital points as possible." Iruka paused to make sure that everyone was listening, ". We will go in alphabetical order, starting with Akaha Kani."

With that the second part of the Genin Exam began. Akaha Kani completely missed the targets altogether and almost ended up hitting Iruka himself, and the one after him managed to land at least one shuriken on one of the three dummies posted. Naruto sighed, "Wow, this is going to be long and painful to watch…" Shikamaru, one of the more intelligent friends that Naruto had made, simply nodded in agreement. About 20 minutes and many pathetic attempts later, it finally got down to the person Naruto wanted to see in action the most. And curiously enough, it wasn't himself. "Koorihana Chione," Iruka called out.

The ring of her name made Naruto look up immediately. No matter how many times he saw her, he could not help but become instantly entranced with her beauty. Naruto's eyes, as well as every other straight male's, followed her as she walked from her position at the back of the crowd to the open clearing where she took her weapons and prepared to launch them at the targets. And they had good reason to look. How could they not, with her flawless rosyskin, snow white hair, and frosty gray-blue eyes. What made her even more attractive to Naruto, was the godly aura that emanated from her at all times. Obviously, she was a demigod like himself and he had his suspicions as to exactly whose daughter she was.

Before Chione let her first kunai fly, she glanced back and for a split second, and hers and Naruto's eyes met. A thin smile graced her lips and even though this was a simple gesture, it still sent Naruto flying off to cloud nine. By the time Naruto's brain regained its normal functions, Chione had already gone and finished. Naruto hadn't even heard her score. _Pathetic_, he thought to himself. _You are too easily swayed by silly emotions. _He didn't even notice how fast time flew by as he thought about the white-haired girl, and before he knew it, Naruto was brought out of his musings by a nudge from one of his new friends, Kiba. "Naruto, it's your turn," The dog-lover stated as he smiled at Naruto's complete unawareness of the world around him. Naruto replied with a sheepish grin and a slightly embarrassed thanks.

Naturally, Naruto had perfect aim with any ranged weapon, but he felt that, despite Iruka's words, he should continue to hide his true strength. He didn't really have a reason behind it, it was mostly just for kicks. So readying his first kunai, Naruto aimed for just below the heart and fired a shot that, under normal circumstances, he between Shikamaru and Kiba and waited for the rest of his classmates to finish.

Iruka once again calmed down the chattering of the young ninja hopefuls to explain what they were going to do next, "Now here comes the third part of the Genin Exam. It measures your skill with taijutsu. You will all spar with Mizuki for no more than five minutes each. Your goal is to get in one hit. We will proceed in a random order," the sensei glanced down at his clipboard before calling out the first contestant, . "Olympus no Naruto, you're up first." Naruto smirked as he entered a fairly large circle marked on the ground where his opponent was waiting. He got in a loose taijutsu stance and could see from Mizuki's expression and body language, he was not taking the fight seriously. Naruto smirked, golden eyes danced with amusement. _Big Mistake. _"Ready. Set. GO!"

Hiding your true skill from everyone could get tiresome sometimes and just for the sake of stirring things up (and the hopes of getting Chione's attention), Naruto decided to let a trickle of his real skill leak out. When he heard the signal to start, he suppressed his chakra levels even more than he was already doing so only a seasoned jounin would be able to sense him. Then, he bent the light around him, effectively making himself invisible to all that were watching. Mizuki, along with all the other spectators looked around for where he disappeared to. Nobody was expecting an invisibility jutsu from someone who had barely broken the middle in terms of class ranking. A confused murmur spread through the crowd. Seconds later, without warning, Naruto reappeared in front of a thoroughly surprised Mizuki with the palm of his hand on said proctor's chest. He then scanned the stunned gathering, searching for a certain person's face. Naruto was slightly downcast when he saw that she didn't look nearly as surprised as everybody else, but he didn't really expect her not to notice that he was different, just as she was. Still, the small smile on her face quickly stopped any negative thoughts he was having and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. Ignoring everyone else, even Iruka stumbling over a hurried congratulations, Naruto walked back into the mass of academy students and took a place beside Chione.

Somehow, he got the feeling she wouldn't mind.

* * *

When everyone had completed the test, they all went back into the room where the first test had been held. "Finally, we get to the last part of the exam. The ninjutsu portion. When your name is called, go with me and Mizuki into the next room where you will have to perform at least three adequate Bunshin to pass." Iruka told the students.

_That's it? These kids have been training for more than half their lives just to make three simple Bunshin? That technique takes less than a day to learn._ Which was true in Naruto's case. Normally, his chakra control would have been abysmal, but ever since his father took him to his uncle Hades to get his seal augmented, it had vastly improved. It was common knowledge to everyone on Mt. Olympus that Hades had dominion over his subordinate, the Shinigami. Despite his name, the Shinigami was not actually a god, so Hades was easily able to change the seal that the Shinigami helped to create. Now, Naruto's control of his chakra was up to par with what that of a child of god's should be.

Naruto waited and waited for his turn to perform the three Bunshin. He idly noticed his friends Chouji and Hinata passing, apparently with minimal effort. He had no doubt that Chione would have no problem either. From his place at the very top of the seats, he could easily see her enter the testing room and come back out not a minute later with a hitai-ite loosely tied around her neck and a small frown marring her perfect features. Her annoyance with the ridiculous test was clearly evident.

Naruto wasn't nervous in the slightest when he heard his name called. He calmly walked down the steps into the adjacent room, irritation showing in his facial features.

"Alright Naruto. You know what to do. Just create three Bunshin. You may begin when you're ready." With a nod, Naruto offhandedly started gathering the same familiar chakra he'd been using since he was little. He deftly twisted his hand and fingers into the handseal needed and a moment later there were three poofs of smoke. When it cleared, there stood three perfect, identical Naruto's standing in front of the original.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto. You are now officially a shinobi of Konohagakure. May you make this great village proud." Iruka stated with a small smile. Naruto formally bowed and grabbed a hitai-ite engraved with the Leaf's symbol before walking out and nonchalantly tying it around his forehead. Returning the smiles of his friends and of course, Chione, he walked back to his seat and prepared to wait for the rest of his classmates to finish. _Just another boring day, _Naruto thought as he smiled.

* * *

Naruto was aimlessly walking around the village, having one of those rare days where he did not feel like training. He was _trying _to think of new techniques that he could use with his bow, but strangely enough, a certain white haired girl kept on invading his thoughts. He briefly entertained the idea of making an offering to the goddess Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) in order to receive her special brand of help, but he decided he at least had to have an actual conversation with the girl first.

He stopped when he realized he was on the edge of an empty training ground. Just then, a faint tingle ran through his body. Immediately, he knew what it was. He also knew it was unwise to ignore the sensation. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. When he opened them, his golden orbs were ablaze.

In his mind, he saw a silver-haired man jumping from tree to tree with a big bundle on his back. The vision was too blurry to make out the identity of the man and Naruto instinctively understood this wasn't all he was meant to see. He pushed more chakra into his eyes and saw the same silver-haired man in a much clearer picture. It was Mizuki. Naruto saw his sensei's assistant use very impressive stealth skills to sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal a scroll that ,if the various traps surrounding it were any clue, was strictly off-limits. Then, the chuunin sneaked back out and quickly made his way to the forest outside Konoha where he took to the trees in an attempt to escape before someone noticed the disappearance of the scroll.

This is where the vision ended, but not before Naruto saw the setting sun in the background. _Good,_ he thought. _This won't happen for some time. I'll be ready, _Naruto thought with full confidence.

* * *

Mizuki was traveling through the vast forest outside Konoha at a good pace. Hopefully, by the time it was discovered that the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was stolen, he would be well on his way to Rice Country. He swiftly leaped from branch to branch, just below the dense canopy, all the time extending his senses so he could sense if anyone was following him.

Mizuki suddenly stopped, his eyes filled with surprise as he saw a young man with a bow on his back suddenly appear on the branch he was about to jump to next. Startled, he had to stick to the branch with chakra to prevent himself from falling. When Mizuki had regained his composure, he was quick to yell out, "What are you doing here, gaki?"

A few moments passed with no response from the blonde.

It felt creepy to Mizuki when he received no answer from the boy in front of him. But what freaked him out even more was the eerie glow coming from said person's eyes. After an awkward silence passed between them, Mizuki called out again. "Get out of my way, Naruto."

A simple "No" was his answer."

Mizuki smirked. "Then I'll just have to make you. You may be stronger than you let on, but I'm way out of your league." He drew one of the huge shuriken on his back and flung it as hard as he could at the quiet boy who boredly glanced at it before drawing his own weapon at lightning speed. Mizuki was amazed when he saw Naruto pull the string taut and an arrow appear between his finger. With practiced ease, the jinchuuriki loosed the arrow and it flew right into Mizuki's shuriken, hitting it off course.

Mizuki was not deterred, however. He pulled a second shuriken from his back and channeled chakra into his arm so he could throw it even farther this time. But when he did, Naruto was already in motion.

Faster than Mizuki's eyes could follow, the young demigod jumped onto Mizuki's branch and punched him hard in the solar plexus, knocking the wind right out of him and sending him plummeting to the forest floor.

There was a large _crash _as Mizuki hit the ground.

Naruto jumped down next to the prone body, leveled an arrow at his head, and said in a monotonous voice, "Give me the scroll and I'll be persuaded to let you live." Numerous thoughts ran through the silver-haired man's head. _How did a fresh genin knock me out with one blow? I can hardly breathe. But I can't fail after I've worked so hard. I have to bring this scroll to Orochimaru-sama. _Insanity shone in his eyes as he tried to roll to his feet and attack Naruto again, but it was stopped short when an arrow pierced his left leg and pinned it into the ground. The man winced as he felt the same happen to his right leg as well as both of his arms. Mizuki was truly defeated by someone half his age.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you," Naruto said, really just for intimidation. "I'll just let you spend the rest of your life in a nice, cozy jail cell." He stated with a smirk.

Naruto disappeared just as four Anbu arrived on the scene to hear Mizuki screaming about blond bastards. He knew they'd eventually find out from Mizuki that he was responsible for the man's capture, but he really couldn't care less. Actually, at that moment, what he cared about most was getting something in his stomach.

He was in the mood for ramen.


End file.
